As is well known, trailers provide the capability of towing different items from a first location to a second location. One classification of trailer contains a trailer coupler that is capable of receiving a trailer ball. Specifically, the back of a vehicle contains a receiver assembly located on a trailer hitch, where the receiver assembly has a ball mount connected thereto. In turn, the ball mount has a hitch ball connected thereto. A ball-type trailer coupler contains a ball socket for receiving the hitch ball.
Unfortunately, theft of trailers by unauthorized connecting to the trailer coupler is common. To remove the trailer, an unauthorized party inserts a hitch ball located on their vehicle, into a ball socket of trailer coupler. After this connection, and any other securing, the trailer may be taken by the unauthorized individual, in addition to any items located thereon.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a commonly used ball-type trailer coupler 100. The trailer coupler 100 is removably connected to an end of a tongue 150 of a trailer (not shown) by at least one coupler bolt 110, where the bolt 110 travels into a portion of the trailer coupler 100, through the tongue 150, and out of the coupler 100. The trailer coupler 100 also contains a hitch 102, the lifting of which opens access to a ball socket 104 that is capable of receiving a hitch ball. In addition, the trailer coupler 100 contains a flange 120.
To prevent access to the ball socket 104, hitch locks are typically used to secure the hitch 102 in place. A hitch lock (not shown) is connected to a hitch opening 106, and secured thereto, thereby preventing lifting of the hitch 102 and opening access to the ball socket 104.
Unfortunately, while access to the ball socket 104 of the trailer coupler 100 is prevented through use of a lock that is connected to the hitch 102 to prevent lifting of the hitch 102, a trailer may still be stolen by unauthorized removal of the coupler bolt 110 from the tongue 150 of the trailer. Such removal allows the trailer coupler 100 to be removed from the tongue 150 of the trailer. With the trailer coupler 100 removed, a new trailer coupler may be attached to the tongue 150 of the trailer, a hitch ball connected thereto, and the trailer taken.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.